


Boy x Boy Oneshot

by Horror21



Category: Gay Oneshot
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror21/pseuds/Horror21
Summary: This is a book filled with oneshots it is a hell of gay if you like you like if you don't get out of here.





	1. Chapter 1-The Jock And The Emo

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do one that uou guys want me to do just put it in the comments with the name and what the relationship.

Okay, so another day in hell but there is always that one guy that everyone loves Shawn. I see him look towards me time for my daily beating I guess,"Hey kid come here.'" he says I point my finger at me and the guy next to me."You the dark emo looking one." I have a name dick head.I walk over to his group with my head facing down,"Kid lift you head up when I talk to you what's wrong with your face."I roll my eyes at his comment and lift up my head,"Wow,it's true you do look like a girl to bad you aren't or I would fuck you." I roll my eyes and scoff aloud making everyone look at me."Damn shorty why you so mean I just wanted to say hi.What is your problem." "You are my problem you beat me up everyday and now your trying to be friendly towards me. Like what the hell did you hit your head coming to school or something?"I yell looking at everyone's faces in shock."Damn,shorty",I hear one of his friends say,"um do you want to come to my place after school we could chill."I roll my eyes and turn to walk away but someone said something made me stop."He has a bubble butt." "Yeah I want to grab it and see if he moans." "He might will considering he's gay." I turn looking at who said those words but I come into contact with Shawn's chest," Hey cutie don't just turn and walk away when someone is talking to you okay you should stay with me." I try to leave but he grabs my waist and pulls me back."Man can you share I wan to play with him also." I hear Shawn growl and he pulls me back even tighter."You are going to my place right now no exceptions." Shawn says dragging me along. He puts me in his car driving to his house.I didn't ask to come here he made me great I'm skipping school."Get out and go in it's unlocked I told my mom I was bringing someone over so she left it unlocked."I go to the door and open it looking inside of the mansion."What the hell are you waiting for go in before I pick you up." I quickly run into the house and sit down on the closest chair I could find."Hey what am I doing here anyway." Shawn looks at me and rolls his eyes. " I brought you here because,they were going to come after you and I couldn't let them have you before me." I look at him wide eyed in shock." You are mine and you need to stay mine forever."He whisperers to me. He slowly moves closer to me with a lustful look in his eye."H-hey Shawn what do you want I-I want to go home okay." He looks like he's not having any of this shit with what I'm saying so he leans over me kissing me harshly trying to get an entrance. "What's wrong with you let me in am I really that bad." I stare at him on shock,"Well you always beat me everyday and you are straight so no I don't want you in any way shape or form." "You will be mine sooner or later I may be straight but I could turn bi." I get up and start to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back onto a wall kissing me softly.


	2. Bully

"And that's what you get nerd" Tyler yelled at me. I don't know why he hates me I haven't done anything to him. "Why do you do this to me Tyler I haven't done anything to you?" I just want this pain to stop it hurts. Is it because i'm the runt omega of the pack? "Hey runt come here NOW!!"Tyler yelled. I don't know if I I should but he is the alpha and I have to listen to him. "Y-yes sir?"I can't do this he scares the living shit out of me. "Why do you call me that it's weird just like you." I can feel my face getting hot cause i'm scared I want to leave or run far away. "Did you need me sir." Jesus why can't I just call him by his name. He's looking at me weird now I can see the glimmer in his eyes and i'm scared. Wait what is this felling it's someone behind me.I turn around to see a beautiful man looking right at me. "Um, sir can I go and talk to that man over there then come back to talk to you?" I ask. "NO,you can't and you will not be going anywhere near that man I don't want you to speak to him." Wait he doesn't want me to leave him but why? I can't stay and ignore the man behind me. As I try to move away Tyler grabs my arm and pulls me to him growling in my ear. "I said not to leave this spot." I whined trying to get out of his grasp. Next thing I know Ty punches me so hard I blacked out. I wake up to see Ty staring at me while i'm apparently strapped to a bed I struggle to move but he pushes me down. "I don't think that you would want to make me angry." His voice has turned from evil to "i'm sorry that this is happening" like. He moves his hand up my shirt making me flinch then he leans over and kisses my neck. "W-why are you d-doing this to me?" I ask nervously. "Because I don't want you to find someone cause if you do who am I going to jerk off to whenever they get hurt?" He jerks off to me being hurt that dirty man. Who does that? He slowly unbuckles my belt and takes my pants off of my body. "Please let me do this I need it more than you need that guy as your boyfriend" Tyler said. I tried to move away from him but his grip was to tight and he wouldn't let me go at all. Tyler started to make his may to my neck with kisses slowly biting my body. I didn't want him to do this to me but why is he jealous of me and that guy. ¨Why are you jealous of him?¨I asked. ¨I never liked him but you on the other hand you keep him coming for you only he want's you and I don't want you to go with him.¨ Tyler said. Why does it matter to him who I go out with thats my problem. "Sir please I need to go to my mate!" He dosen't budge until he pushes me away. "I need you freak pleass don't leave me." I can't belive this he bullys me for all these years and now he wants me. Oh hell no. A few moments after fixing myself up I go over to my mate. "H-hi sir." "Hi and the name is Shawn so don't call me sir no matter how cute it is." I blush st his response and then it happens this is my mate.


	3. My Little Omega

Ugh why does heat season have to come it makes me feel bad. I need to fix this but how I need someone to help me with this I mean I am an alpha who wouldn't want me.Wait I smell something an omega an male omega. I recognize that smell it's that omega that I keep bullying .Crap I need him now like he'll come help he probably hates me but I don't care I need to get him and quick. "Hey kid come here for a sec I need you for a minuet."I ask. He just looks at me and tries to back away. Damn this is going to be hard and his smell is getting to me I need him fast."Hey come here when I call you do you hear me." Why am I getting mad he didn't do anything to me. "A-Am I in t-trouble for s-something alpha?" He asked. His voice is so soft and fragile why am I feeling like this I usually beat him for things he does wrong because, he's a weakling in this pack.I start to slowly walk towards him and he starts to back away slowly whining. "Hey it's okay you didn't do anything bad I just need you in my bed naked.'I can't believe I just said that. "Um alpha a-are you o-okay do I need to call someone?" the omega ask.Before he could move I grabbed him into my arms and threw him onto the bed. What am I doing i'm suppose to hate this kid not want to make out with him.I can't stop now he looks so good on my bed it's really big and he looks tiny I want him more now. I lean down to my little omega and start to gently nip at his neck. He whines and tries to push me away but i'm not having any of that. "Chill my little omega it's just that i'min heat and you smell good so I want to have you to myself for a while." I start to rub his member to get him as hard as I am and i'm pretty damn hard. He starts to get hard and moans I love that sound I want to hear it more. I start to strip and lay on top of the omega and do the same. He keeps trying to push me away but i'm far to strong. A memory of one of the alphas from the other flirting with my omega pops into my head and it made me mad."Hey stop that I want you all to myself and no one can have you but me." I push myself into him and bite his neck also to mark him as mine he screams in pain but I ignore it as he scratches my back I enjoy every minuet of it."S-stop please it hurts to much why are you doing this to me?" the omega ask. "Because I want you to myself !"i scream. I feel myself getting more angry at the sight of my little mate I remember all those time other alphas tried to get him. I push myself further into my mate only to hear him moan louder it turns me on to hear that from him. I may only be in heat but I didn't want to do this by myself I needed a partner and my mate just happened to be walking around. I've only messed with him because of the other alphas coming onto him. I finish coming into him and I give him the most passionate kiss I've giving anyone.To my surprise he kisses me back the kiss is only getting deeper and deeper he seems to like it. In the end we end up going to sleep with the plan of getting married two weeks from now.


	4. Bad Brother

Warning this includes - incest 

I can hear my brother and his girl friend getting it on in his room it's disgusting to me so I do the one thing to keep out the noise put on my headphones listening to P!TAD and going on wattpad to write my gay fanfics. A few moments later my bro comes into my room i don't know why. I take off my headphones and give him the 'what the hell are you doing in my room' look. "Hey bro I need your help I'm in heat and you just seem perfect for the job." Wait heat and perfect for what job oh I get it now. "No I will not do that because one you have a girlfriend and two I'm your brother." He gives me the puppy eyes it won't work on me this time. "Bro please you're so adorable and I want you please help me." Oh god why now. "Jake please help me you don't know how much I need this." Before I could say anything i'm being picked up and layed down on my bed now with no pants on. I can see my brothers erection under his underwear and it's pretty big if I say so. My wolf is jumping up and down because of this and I cam feel my brothers wolf doing the same. I let my brother take off my shirt while licking my body. It feels good so I give in my brother knows this because he starts to take off my underwear and he does the same kissing me. I don't k ow what kind of sin this is but i'm going to keep going on. "B-bro can you go i-in deeper p-please." He looks at me and gives me that grin and pushes in more thank god my parents aren't home for the rest of the week.


	5. Daddy

"Thomas come here now we have to talk about school." Oh no he found out wait maybe it's about something else.Wait what if he found out about the bathroom incident Klaud forced me into it I did't want it he said that he would stop bullying me if i did it."Hey dad everything OK down here."I say with a grin."Tom what have you been doing at school with this boy?" Crap he knows "Ughh I have no idea what you're talking about dad."Lying as always what should we do with you now I guess that we have to punish you." Wait punish "Dad what do you mean by punish like take away my phone and ground me "punish"?" "No this is the fifth tine this month with you getting involved with these guys." Next thing I know i'm tied up in my dad's bed naked."D-dad we don't have to do this you know you could just ground me." He looks at me lustfully with a whip in hand I know this side of my dad it's like something out of Fifty-Shades-of-Gray. I bite my lip to relive the pain swap"This is the...swap...only way...swap...for you to understand...swap."He sits in between hits. To be hones it feels good "D-Daddy i'm s-sorry."I say the turn into a moaning mess. I feel his member come near my entrance I wince in pain as he inserts into me."Daddy please harder punish me hard."I say moaning."Good boy now daddy is going to put this around you and you will have to wear this all day." I look to see a ring he puts it around my cock making me arch my back as he turns the ring on. He thrust inside me making me scream in pleasure. "Daddy I'm tired." I say sleepily. "OK baby we can go to sleep you can sleep in m bed tonight.


	6. Kitten

"Get back here you little brat wait until I put my hands on you." Yelled the pet store owner. You see I'm a neko but I can change int a cat or half cat when I'm human. Today is the day I get a new owner my previous owners found out what I was so they sent me back. Today the new owners are coming and I wanna play before I go,"Hello I'm here to get the cat." I heard someone yell. As an instinct I run to them and hide behind someone's leg for safety I hear a chuckle come from the person and they pick me up. "Hey there little guy ready to come home with me yet or do you wanna play a little longer?" The man ask he is beautiful and well hot I might just be in heat from this. "No take it please he is nothing but trouble and if he gets on your nerves don't send him back!" The store owner yells.The man looks at him and shrugs,"So when can I take him home?" "NOW!!!" the store owner yells. The man gets a few items then puts me in a cage. I hate cages to be honest they are so small. When we get to the house I see so many colors how can one house be so big.The man gets me out of the car and takes me to the mansion house."Here we go little one have fun looking around." He says before leaving to get the rest of the stuff from his car I start to walk around to get out of his sight to turn into my human form. I get to a dark room and change I'm naked great. I try to find a light without hitting anything I almost made it. I finally find the light switch and turn it on. I look around to see many things whips,gags,ropes and many more. Oi this man is a sadist never met one of those before."Hey who are you and how did you get in my house." someone said. I freaked out and turned into my cat form embarrassed that he saw me naked.He looked at me and chuckled,"So,this is why those people took you back." I watch him walk over to me and pick me up"So what made you come in this place it's not for animals anyway."I really want to change to my human form and let him touch me more but no. "Do you wanna turn back for me kitten."He whispered in my ear.I shiver and change slowly keeping my ears and tail covering my privates.The man chuckles at me I shake from the breeze the man sees and snuggles me closer to him. I feel his warmth and snuggle closer to him I feel a hand on my butt and I moan. "So,you do make noises it's kinda of cute." I feel the heat rise to my face and I mewed. The man pet my head and trailed down my back I felt his hand reached mini me I jumped in shook."Does kitty wanna play a game with me."I nod while he grabs my tail making me moan in the process i feel him tense up."I wanna fuck you so hard right now."I jump on the bed and attempt to hide my face from embarrassment but he grabs my tail and I let out a very loud moan.The man looked at me and chuckled I guess I'm going to have to punish you for trying to run away from me."He said looking at my butt and next thing I know a hand goes to my butt hard making me even harder that I already am. I see the man is getting hsrd to so I do the only thing I knew to do.I start moving to his erection and start grinding on him.He seems to enjoy it so I go faster he gets irritated and pulls me on to his lap sitting down.I jump from the sudden movement."Hey why don't you do me a favor and pull off my pants for me?"he says.I not and move my way towards his belt undoing the belt I undo his pants bottoms.He moans looking at me with lustful eyes.I moan taking off his pants looking at his hard on."I want to fixk you right here right now because of how cute you are." I move towards his erection and wrap my tail on it making him moan in the process."Get your ass over here and put that ass on it."He growls.That mede me even harder if that's even possible the growl was hot though.I move to his hard dick and start rubbing my ass on him making him grab my ass and squeezing it hard.I get bored and pull down his underwear and start to suck him."Hey what is this are you that greedy?* He ask.I suck harder causing him to moan louder.He started pulling my hair causing me to gag on his erection. I get tried of waiting and get on top of him looking at me in shock.Ibsloelybput him into me moaning in the process."Right there baby you're so fucking tight.""Meow Daddy your so big it hurts." Wait I can talk since when. "Oh good you can talk now we can have more fun with this." I blush at his comment and feel something grab me.I suddenly fall back and feel him push himself deeper into me.I moan in pleasure and he starts playing with body.I start to cum and he goes deeper in me going faster and faster.I finally cum and he cums into me,"Ahh Daddy no more I'm done." He nods and we go to sleep.


	7. Suicidal Submissive

Why did the teacher put me with him anyway? Does he want me to die well I am trying to die anyway but not by murder I prefer suicide so no one has to be blamed. "Hey fag do you hear me." I turned to look at him the one person who will kill me in a blink of an eye. Aden the one guy who will hit me just for the fun of it why me there are many gays but why pick me? "Hey can you say something you're making me think that you are plotting my death. "U-uh w-what are we doing a-again?" He just looked at me like I just killed his ex-girlfriend. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past hour?" "No, I was worried about you killing me," I mumbled. He looked at me and grabbed my arm which made me scream aloud."What the hell was that for I didn't even hurt you." I looked at my arm and saw blood start to form on one of my previous cuts. "I-I have to go to the bathroom now." Aden looked at me and then my arm,"Hey why is your arm red now,"Aden questioned,"Jack you need to tell me why now." I flinched when he came closer to me."It's nothing I swear I'm fine." I lied. He looked at me and pulled me closer to him a little too close for my liking."Jackson Demitre Ryles why the hell is your fucking arm red." He pause and looked am me with terror in his eyes."Holy fuck do you cut yourself." I shook my head no and he slapped me hard in the face I was shook."Why the hell would you do that to yourself I get that I hurt you enough but tell me if your going to fucking cut yourself next time okay." I looked at him in astonishment and confused why would he care if I died anyway. "Because what is dominant without his or her sub ?" I looked at him questionably,"S-sub w-what do you mean sub." "The submissive and you are mine you tolerate the pain that I give you and you seem to love the pain you lil masochist." I looked at him how did he know this I'm pretty sure I kept my kinks well hidden."Well you didn't and you need to stop speaking out loud." "O-okay so you're a dominate and you know about my submission." He nodded in agreement,"Why do you beat me up if you like it?" He looks at me and slowly comes closer to my face but before he grabs my butt. "Ahhh hey Aden what are you doing?""Do I really need to explain myself." I shook my head no and he tightened his grip on my butt and attacked my neck with his teeth making me yell in pain."There now you're marked and no one can take you from me." I look at him stunned that he actually marked me like that I don't know why but I kind of like it actually. "Hey look at me okay I want to see your reaction all through this ." I slowly look at him with wide eyes,"That's right I want to see your cute little face when I dominate your fragile body I will wreck you okay." I nodded my head fast and blushed a very dark shade of red."Do you want me to damage you and hurt you all night." Aden asked,"I need you to answer me also." "Y-yes sir I want you in me," I said nervously he took my hand and pushed me down on the bed kissing me harshly. He slides his hand up my shirt teasing my nipples from time to time. "Ahh Aden I want it now sir." He looks at me with a sly smile forming on his lips. I can see that he wants me just from the look in his eyes. I also can tell that this is going to be a long project.


End file.
